


Dreams of Pie

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Pi(e) Day, Slice of Life, implied wincest, possible Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is once again trapped in his reoccurring pie themed nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Pie

The smell of cinnamon is what woke him. As Dean Winchester slowly came to, he realized he was naked and spread eagle. His bindings around his wrists and ankles were soft, doughy even, but they held fast as he struggled against them. Not being able to free himself, he looked around to assess his surroundings further. He seemed to be in some sort of wide, shallow, open container. It was circular. The substance binding him also covered the inside of the container in a thin layer. It seemed familiar so, Dean worked at turning his head and body until he could bite the section of it nearest his head. It was pie crust. Dean started shouting and struggling with all his might. He'd had this dream before. It didn't end well. 

The humming started. Dean thrashed and begged. The giant hands attached to the unseen body started pouring in the cold cherry pie filling. It felt good at first, but it kept coming, filling the pie shell and covering Dean until his face barely broke the surface. He couldn't move under the weight of the cherries. He begged to the uncaring baker to stop, only to be ignored as the top pie crust slowly rolled over the top of him, making the world dark. 

He felt the pie dish move. Dean screamed for Sam, Cas, anybody and everyone. It was hot now. He heard the door to oven close. Dean's screams descended into sobs. No one was coming for him, again.

Dean's kicking is what woke him up. As Sam Winchester was startled awake, he realized Dean was having another nightmare. He shook and finally slapped his brother to get him to wake up. Patiently, he waited for Dean to realize he was no longer dreaming.

“Flying monkeys or the pie thing?” Sam asked as he brushed his hair out of his face.

“Pie thing,” Dean grumbled quietly.

“That's it, no more food network before passing out.” Sam cocooned himself back into bed, confident Dean was telling the truth about it being the pie dream instead of one of his eight billion other nightmares, for once. But it wasn't until he felt Dean spoon behind him, that he let himself fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pi(e) Day 2016 everyone!


End file.
